nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Discovery Isle
Hymn Hymn? --Bucurestean 12:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Haha 12:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Capitol Resort? shouldnt we move this to Kings? and make this a section of Beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 14:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Another town?! Shouldnt we be more careful with our environment..? I feel like I should object to this project, mr. Johnson... Martha Van Ghent 15:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC), ::Beaverwick is on Kings Island. and i suggested moving the Capitol Resort to there and making it a section of Beaverwick Pierlot McCrooke 15:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Object? Can you please wait until it's finished, and then perhaps you can give your opinion, it's not like a town or something, not even a hamlet... Jon Johnson 15:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::But you are kidnapping a beautiful natural environment... Martha Van Ghent 16:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Look what happened to the Emeral Highlands when I built Donia Castle for my family: the landscape improved. Perhaps Pierlot's hamlet will also improve the landscape. I doubt it, but perhaps he can built it in a way that doesn't harm nature. Dr. Magnus 16:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Guys, we can't keep building towns at this speed. Not only because the few islands which are left untouched by mankind, get touched, but also because we already have towns which are completely empty. TV has been diminished in size for the same reason. Btw, wasn't Discovery I. a NP? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::OWTB is right again. (But no, Discovery wasn't an NP (yet)) 08:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Logos here's some suggestions Flag: File:Flag_of_Discovery_Isles.gif Seal: File:Seal_of_Discovery_Isle.gif :I don't know if an uninhabited island needs a flag. After all, look at almost any island, and as long as it isn't a nation, it doesn't have a flag. Edward Hannis 01:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't sure if it was or wasn't it said 34 population but Logos still look good. Marcus Villanova 20:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks GREAT! Dr. Magnus 20:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool your on now but isn't it like 9:40 in the netherlands? Marcus Villanova 20:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, it's 8:51 here now, so 9:40 hasn't been yet :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) All these castles Perhaps we shóúld consider a bouwwetgeving in Sylvania :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :There is a much easier way to deal with this issue: government can declare Discovery Isle to be 'protected' to preserve environmental integrity. A bit like a natural park. We really must try to row with the peddles we've got in stead of creating more bureaucracy. Not that I dislike the beautiful slot though. 09:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the Oceana State Law is rather clear about it: If a building is to be build in agrarian areas or forests, the governor should accept it to be build there. Environmental movements have more voice in this case than when it is going to be build in an already existing neighborhood. :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Very dictator-like to let just one person decide, no? A subjective decision is easy to make. 09:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Probably, that's why I firmly believe in a system in which any citizen in the state can recall the gouvernour and bring it up to the congress or a local vote. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Great idea indeed. Why didn't you propose this before? This should get to Congress ASAP (together with the possibility for each citizen to propose a law) 10:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) New Map: Nature Freindly * Green=Untouch by Humans * Blue=Sea * Light Blue=Lakes and rivers * Yellowish tent=Old abandoned towns. * Brown=hills & mountians. Most of the Island is untouched, Alexander Bennett declared that the Discoery Basin would not be touched by humans. The two little towns are almost abandoned...most of the animals inside of the valley are Rabbits, Deer, horses and some bears. The Bennett Castle could be the main building for some type of national park for the area. If you agree with the history, , when building the castle maybe Alexander Bennett dident have building laws from the main island goverment, making him unaware of this building code, he did in fact try not to hurt the the south side of the Isle. Only places that were turned to towns, were Bennett Point, with Shuville. Bennett Point was the landing point for Bennett and his crew, making this a historical landmark. When Bennett advanced into the Island he found the Discovery Alps, in which he was in love with. When he reached the valley, he knew this would be a perfect spot for his new home for his family. At the highest point of population of Shuville was during the time of building the castle, around 400 people, while in Point Bennett, about 138 people (Working for the ships).When the castle was finished the workers left due to no employment from the constuction of Castle Bennett. Over time most of the fields have been taken back by nature. Now days, Zackary Bennett, his mother and some 20 workers have begun to clean up the small towns (Trash in the street/ garbage/fixing old historical houses/ planting trees in the old fields), this has been a one by one project. Bennett point was not as bad a Shuville, it has about 45 people still living in the town, they still take care of the small town, they also work for the Bennetts and bring supplies in for the family. I know this is long, but if you dont think somthing looks right with my story set up, just post.Perryz101 02:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Have the former inhabitants of the villages brought the bears? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::When I mean by " some bears ", I mean the villagers hunted them, making the population decrease. But now days the bears are becomeing more commonly seen in the Discovery Alps.Perryz101 19:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Discussion topic: What to do with excessive building plans? For the second time, somebody is trying to "occupy" this little isle (which is in fact very rocky, so don't ask me WHY everyone wants this island) with excessive building plans. First a huge resort, now a neo-gothic German castle. I would like to hear some opinions on this. What should we do with it? I know some want to protect it from such environment unfriendly plans, and make it a National Park. Perhaps an even more important question is whether we should have ANY MORE TOWNS, HAMLETS and CASTLES. 07:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :You know my opinion: let Congress recognize this it as a National Park and ... poof! The problem is gone! If someone would feel the deep and undeniable need to build a castle or hamlet after all they should do in an already therefore designated area. We have plenty of room on the 'main' islands. I believe it is time we write an Allotment Act. 09:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I totally agree. as an environmentalist, we have the DUTY to protect our beautiful islands. 09:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should chose another island Pierlot McCrooke 09:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::we just don't need more things. All these things... 09:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think we are to protectionist. I think we should make the Isle of London a National Park, instedad of thsis. Pierlot McCrooke 09:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::why not both? 09:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Because everyone wants to build here, and i do not want that new editrs go away Pierlot McCrooke 09:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I tend to agree with Andy and Yuri here. 09:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::It already is protected. (the London isle) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Not as a national park Pierlot McCrooke 09:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::you wouldn't want new users to delete your home, would ya? well, then we don't want them to destroy our natural beauty just because they're new. it doesn't work that way. 09:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Doesn't matter. Nobody is allowed to build there without permission. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes but everyone tries to build here. A solution:We make only a half of the island a national park Pierlot McCrooke 09:57, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::it's already small as hell! 09:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Pierlot, you could do well in Dutch politics. Always find a midway nobody is happy about :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::we mustn't compromise on our natural resources. if you want to build castles and resorts, do it in your own garden. 10:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::And what if we sink the island to the bottom of the ocean? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I think we should keep the castle. The half of the island the castle is in should be not made a National Park. The other half should be made that Pierlot McCrooke 10:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Or create a seperate new island on which we place the castle (a) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Or... not 10:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::We should try poldering Pierlot McCrooke 10:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::quintessentially dutch :| 10:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Hahhaa and then the dykes break and everybody dies. That's why I stay in Limburg :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I know someone who would like to 'make' you a new island. But perhaps we can keep the castle ánd create a national park. After all the NP would need a headquarters... 10:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) We have currently 3 options: * Or making only a half of Discovery Isle a national park * Or poldering a new island for the castle (most likely option) * Or making Discovery Isle a national park with the castle as headquarters Pierlot McCrooke 10:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Please check the first chamber, I hope the Allotment Act can help us out in this one. 10:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I think It would be nice to turn it into a national park, most of the Island is untouched...the castle would be a good HQ for the park.Perryz101 19:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Do we still remember the sudden fire at the Palati Dalaidrp (never remembered that name..)? Perhaps we could say that an American bomber accidently threw an atomic bomb on the castle. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We arent going to do that. Yuri wants to have the castle as park HQ Pierlot McCrooke 07:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::'Oh my, hard working civilians you say? Are you sure? We thought they were suicide commands. Really, I swear I'd saw this funny guy with a beard...' 11:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm a prime advocate for the allotment act but i'd make a few changes... one thing should be kept keep this island deserted as a tourist attraction and start a Hamlet in Seven on the island were Kinley is and one more Hamlet in Kings(other than beaverwick) clap clap good ggod?Marcus Villanova 23:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Kings is probably together with Seven the most empty province, especially if a take a look at f.e. Abby Springs. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:13, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::That is why I want that citizens can buy unlimited houses Pierlot McCrooke 07:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Na, that's a bad idea. Then every house will be bought within a week and new users can't buy new ones etc. And of course it will bring us even further away from reality. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:21, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I know, but otherwise most towns are 'leeg' Pierlot McCrooke 07:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That's a good thing, cause we don't have to build new towns then. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::~:But i think we should allow citizens to have unlimited houses Pierlot McCrooke 07:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::It's a good idea, but not good enough. We need something else. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Seeing as the the HQ for the park, could I please be allowed to work on this page, maybe unlock it?-Perryz101 04:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ask Yuri or Dimi, they can Jon THE DUDE Johnson 08:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :I will unlock the page, just don't do the things that made us lock it in the first place. I'm not accusing you but have to say this to 'the general public'. 13:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC)